robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Swamp Thing
Swamp Thing is a Heavyweight (Formerly Middleweight) robot built by Hardcore Robotics that has competed under two different forms since the 2004 RFL Nationals. Versions of Swamp Thing Swamp Thing (2004) The original version of Swamp Thing was a two-wheeeled, green, invertible, box-shaped robot armed with two torque reaction grabbers. It didn't do too well in competition, managing to win only one battle. Swamp Thing (2016) The 2016 version of Swamp Thing was a two-wheeled, invertible, box-shaped robot armed with a flamethrower, and a front mounted wedge Robot History 2004 RFL Nationals RoboGames 2006 RoboGames 2016 RoboGames 2017 Swamp Thing's first match was against Touro Maximus this was a relatively dull match that consisted of both robots shoving each other around until Touro Maximus high centered itself on the arena floor. This put Swamp Thing through to the next round where it faced Megalodon, this match started with Megalodon climbing on top of its own wedge after hitting a floor seam, It then got under Swamp Thing but stalled, and Swamp Thing got away and got to the sides of Megalodon. Now in underneath Megalodon, Swamp Thing used its flamethrower, and lit the tires of Megalodon on fire, and Megalodon stopped moving. However it then started moving again as the countdown was starting, and Swamp Thing slammed into it again. At this point it became clear that Megalodon's electrical gremlins were back, as it stopped moving for the second time in the match, and Swamp Thing lit its tires on fire once more. Swamp Thing then started doing a victory dance, however as this happened Megalodon stareted moving once again, and drove away from Swamp Thing, but Swamp Thing did not even need to give chase as Megalodon promptly stopped moving afterwards. Swamp Thing took advantage of this, and started burning it again, this time setting fire to all four wheels. Once Megalodon started moving again it became clear that the fire had damaged the wheels which were now out of allignment. Megalodon then got under Swamp Thing, and slammed it into the wall, however Megalodon stopped moving completely after this hit, and was counted out with Swamp Thing still stuck on top of it. This win put Swamp Thing in the quarterfinals where it faced Echo 2.0, RoboGames 2018 Swamp Thing was initially on the wait-list, however Ray Billings decided at the last minute to pull [[Last Rites|'Last Rites']] from the event, and instead compete with Swamp Thing. Swamp Thing’s first match was against [[Gruff|'Gruff']]. Swamp Thing lost this match and was now in the losers bracket where it faced [[Polar Vortex|'Polar Vortex']]. Swamp Thing won this match and advanced to the next round where it faced Echo 2.0 'again. Swamp Thing won this match and advanced to the next round where it faced [[Sewer Snake|'Sewer Snake]]. Swamp Thing lost this match and was eliminated from the tournament. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 6 *'Losses:' 8 Outside RoboGames Swamp Thing competed at the BattleBots hosted 2004 NPC Charity Open where it went 0-2. The 2016 version first debuted at the first season of the ABC Reboot of BattleBots as a reserve where although it did not compete, it fought British robot Kronic. Swamp Thing was also on standby in the pits during the 2018 season of BattleBots, but once again did not compete. Honors Category:Combat Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Junior Middleweights Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots that changed weight classes Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots Armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots Armed with flamethrowers Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots that debuted in the 2004 RFL Nationals Category:Junior Middleweight Bronze Medalists Category:Heavyweight Bronze Medalists Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:2004 RFL Nationals Competitors Category:RoboGames 2006 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2006 Non-Returners Category:RoboGames 2016 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:Allstars Category:Junior Division Competitors Category:RoboGames 2018 Competitors